White De Whitlea
White (White De Whitlea) is one of the main characters in SSD. She is the president & Manager of the B&W Agency from the Unova Region. White has an interest in the entertainment industry and wishes to become the top entertainment company in the entire Unova region. She is a 2nd year student at PSA. Schedule Her classes stated by the author are.. *Period 1 - Honors English II *Period 2 - Choir *Period 3 - Pokemon World History *Period 4 - Gym *Period 5 - Earth Science *Period 6 - French I *Period 7 - P.A.T (Professional Actor Training) *Period 8 - Algebra II History As a child, White viewed a musical—which were human-only at that point—and saw a Cubchoo walk up on the stage. After seeing how the people enjoyed seeing the Cubchoo take part in the musical, she wanted to make something that Pokémon who loved to perform could do. Later at age 14, White became the president and manager of the BW Agency, a company that has a large supply of Pokémon & Some Human actors that can be used for commercials, plays, movies, and stunts. Whenever her company's reputation is put on the line, she will do anything to prevent its name from being ruined. White is reluctant to battle, as shown when she started to panic when Black said that she may need to fight in his battle with N and when Gigi was attacked by N's Purrloin, instead of attacking back, she scolded it for attacking an actress. Unlike Black, she did not possess a Pokédex at the beginning of the chapter, and, until Black showed it to her, she did not know what it was. She was much later entrusted a Pokédex to by Bianca. When it comes to show business, White is an expert. She is extremely talented in organizing and planning along with recruiting people to join the BW Agency. In the story White makes her appearence in Date at Town Square! where she got transfered there to take Fine Art Classes with Black, Cheren, and Bianca. She is shown to be a hardworking person and always making plans for future movies. In the near end of that chapter, She meets N, a mysterious 20 year old guy who rode the ferris wheel with her. He kissed her and left without another word. She thought she would never see him again until Tanabata Festival! where he becomes her Algebra II teacher. He only spoke few words with him, but doesn't trust him at all. She always comes to Black for comfort. She is currently planing to create the first ChickFlick/Action/Romance/Comedy movie with Blue. Relationships Black - Trustworthy and her guy best friend. N - Dislikes and has mixed feelings for. Bianca - Girl Best Friend Cheren - Has a sort of Rivalry with him, but otherwise still her friend Ruby - Has common interests with her. Blue - Close friends Clubs *Drama Club *BW Agency PSA club *Musical & Plays Afterschool Drama Club Trivia None yet?! Category:Fanfiction Category:Special school days